The Lost Children
by Leech101
Summary: Flight 423 and with Hurley, Aaron and Claire, history is about to be repeated! Please review.
1. Prolouge

**I've always wanted to do a story like this and I thought it was a nice idea.**

Oceanic Flight 423 took off from Sydney. It would never reach it's destination of LAX because history was about to repeat itself. Instead of arriving in America the plane would soon disappear over the ocean.


	2. Ji Yeon Kwon

Ji Yeon Kwon had been left an orphan. Both her parents died in a tragic plane crash apparently. She couldn't care less, she vaguely remembered her mother, but, she'd never met her father. They where dead that's all she needed to know. Her grandmother had never been the same, her grandfather; Mr. Kwon had been lost at sea during his fishing trips and her other grandfather the infamous Mr. Paik was murdered during a dodgy deal with some gangsters.

Ji Yeon had been sent to an orphanage where she'd been bullied, to teach the kids there a lesson she had started to steal their things, eventually she ran away from the orphanage and made a successful career as a pick pocket. Moving on to increasingly profitable deals in the underworld she took part in a bank job in Australia, she'd been hired by a man who went by the codename: "Hurley". The job had gone successfully and she was heading to LA to meet up with someone with another job offer.

Ji Yeon sat silently, she wondered for a second what her parents would think of her, then shook her head and ignored those thoughts, her parents were long gone, besides Ji Yeon would never know anything about them would she?


	3. Charlie Hume

Charlie Hume sat on the plane reading _Great Expectations _his father had suggested it. Charlie grinned at the thought of his father, Desmond Hume, he was getting on a bit, his hair was greying but he still had the kick of life in him. And the stories he'd tell where amazing, he'd tell the tales of how he joined the army, how he became a monk and how he met the love of his life.

Desmond, Penny and Charlie had sailed the seas until Desmond finally weighed anchor in Scotland. Desmond had only ever told Charlie the tale of a magical island once, Charlie had always assumed it was the United Kingdom, but over time Charlie began to think otherwise.

Charlie had been very young and his father had walked in, he thought Charlie was asleep and told his ten-year old son a horrific story, of how he was tricked into pushing a button ever 108 seconds for three years of his life, how he had travelled back in time and how he had been dragged from what only sounded like hell itself by a man named Jack.

Charlie shivered, to this day his father had never again mentioned the island and Charlie had always thought his father must have been very drunk, but, he'd been so emotional and had cried all night. What had unsettled Charlie the most was how true the story had sounded, he'd heard his father mention Charlie Pace, the man he was named after and how he'd died saving Desmond, that bit always made Charlie's blood run cold and if he closed his eyes he could swear he could see a man, his hair blonde, his eyes staring right at him, a window of glass separating them and if he really concentrated Charlie could read what was written on the man's hand:

"_Not Penny's Boat."_


	4. Megan Pace

Megan pace sat three rows back from Charlie, she was on her way to a job offer in LA from a Hugo Reyes. Her father, Liam Pace had nearly had a fit, he hated planes. Megan wasn't so fussed. But, she understood her father's fear; her uncle had died in a plane crash.

Megan enjoyed a joke and just to have a laugh with her poor father up she deliberately picked an Oceanic Flight. It was meant to be a joke, but when she'd told her dad he'd gone pale and started crying. Megan had tried to comfort him, but, nothing she said worked.

To her it seemed as though he wasn't just mourning her uncle Charlie, but it was if her dad was expecting her to die as if he was anticipating the plane would crash and he'd lose his child to a plane crash.

The next day Megan was amazed to find that her father had booked a flight as well, he was sitting right next to her.

"Dad," Megan had said to him, "You know this really isn't necessary."

Liam had just shook his head and said, "That plane is going down, and I'm going to find my brother."

Megan thought her father was being ridiculous, but, then the plane started lurching.


	5. Aaron, Claire and Clementine

"I'm sorry," the flight attendant said, "we're just experiencing some turbulence. Please remain calm."

"That's what they said last time." Claire whispered to her son. Aaron smiled; he knew this flight was never going to reach LAX.

He turned to Clementine Phillips, she had insisted on coming with them. "You regretted coming with us yet?" Aaron asked smiling.

"No." Clementine said sternly. She was gripping the arms of her chair tightly, her eyes closed tight.

Aaron grinned and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Why did we have to convince all those other people to come along too?" Clementine asked Claire.

"We had to ensure everyone was aboard, an old friend of mine requested it." Claire replied calmly even though the plane was now rocking around quite violently.

Clementine couldn't believe the coolness on Aaron and Claire's faces. Claire was grinning like an excitable child and Aaron was cool and smiling calmly. Clementine meanwhile was desperately trying not to look scared in front of Aaron.

Clementine wanted to scream, but, gritted her teeth; she wouldn't let Aaron mock her terror later. Besides, she'd worked hard to get her. She had met Charlie Hume, he'd told her about his world travels and she had managed to convince him to head to LA next. She was good at persuading people to do things. Her father had told her it ran in her genes.

She could also read people and assess how easy they'd be to trick, but, if there was two people she couldn't trick it was Claire and Aaron, she'd listened intently behind a door when Aunty Claire, Aunty Kate and her dad had sat down to tell Aaron the truth about his birth. And when Claire had said she and Aaron where going on holiday to Australia, Clementine knew they were lying and demanded that she'd be allowed to come along. Aaron had grinned and pulled out a third ticket saying "We knew you'd want to come."

Clementine was getting very nervous now. She looked around her for friendly faces; she spotted Charlie who was intently reading a book, trying desperately to ignore the shouts of panic from passengers and the vibrations of the plane.

Somewhere in front of her was a bloke called Miles Straume, she wasn't completely sure who he was or why he'd agreed to come along, but she only remembered him shouting at Claire that "he'd never go back." And yet here he was.

Daring a look behind her she spotted a old man, his face unreadable, he had long grey hair and light tanned skin, she knew he was Spanish, she thought his name was Ricardo. She'd met him before the flight, she thought he must be about eighty, but, he laughed saying he was older than he looked.

He saw her looking at him and he gave her a small smile to try and reassure her, it was unconvincing, he was obviously terrified.

She was certain there was a lot more, but, she didn't have time to look because at that moment one of the wings fell off and the plane began to fall, crash landing on the beach of a tropical island.

**I may or may not continue this story, I just liked the idea of it.**


	6. Afterthought

**You can read the sequel to this story in my new story:**

**Lost: The Lost Children**


End file.
